1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to silo bag filling machines, otherwise known as bulk material compressors, and in particular the invention relates to devies for placement of silo bags over the forming chamber of such machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for compressing food material, such as forage and grain, into large tubular plastic bags are now well known in the art, as typified by the inventor's machine as claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,128; and by the machines claimed in 4,484,606 issued to L. Kosters and 3,687,061 issued to A. Eggenmuller et al.
For use of such machines, a large tubular bag, accordionated upon itself is positioned surrounding the forming chamber of the machine so as to unravel to present a long sausage-shaped protective covering during the bag filling process. A problem common to all known silo bag filling machines is the placement of the empty bag onto the forming chamber for dispensing. Because of the length, diameter and thickness of the walls of the tubular bag, the bag is ungainly and of a weight which may exceed 200 pounds, and in view of the height of the forming chamber, placement over the forming chamber is very difficult.